the_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Universe Wiki
Welcome to the The Universe Wiki The Universe is an ultra massive sphere it's size is Infinte,it's where our galaxy is the Milky way,it is made during The Big Bang 13.7 Billion BC ago it's discovery was in 1929 The space in between the galaxies is stretching! And the farther away a galaxy is the more space there is to stretch so the faster the galaxy appears to move away from us. Over the past half-century astronomers have observed many other facts about the universe that all point to the fact that the universe is expanding. Galaxies rotate around their centers with the sections of the galaxy that are farther out from the galaxy's center rotating more slowly than the material closer to the center. Galaxies are also moving away from each other due to the expansion of the Universe brought on by the Big Bang. Hubble went on to discover the expanding universe where galaxies are rushing away from us, but it has long been known that M31 is moving toward the Milky Way at about 250,000 miles per hour. That is fast enough to travel from here to the moon in one hour. The Universe is all of time and space and its contents. The Universe '''includes planets, stars, galaxies, the contents of intergalactic space, the smallest subatomic particles, and all matter and energy. The part of the Universe that we can see, referred to as the observable universe, has a diameter of about '''93 billion light years (28 billion parsecs) and a volume of 4×1083 liters. The size of the whole Universe is not known - it may be infinite. Scientists have redrawn the cosmic map of our corner of the universe, using new tools to define which galaxies interact with our own. The so-called supercluster of galaxies that contains the Milky Way has been named "Laniakea," which means "immense heaven" in Hawaiian The Virgo Supercluster (Virgo SC) or the Local Supercluster (LSC or LS) is a mass concentration of galaxies that contains the Virgo Cluster in addition to the Local Group, which in turn contains the Milky Way and Andromeda Galaxies. The Milky Way is the galaxy that contains our Solar System.1819201 Its name "milky" is derived from its appearance as a dim glowing band arching across the night sky whose individual stars cannot be distinguished by the naked eye. The term "Milky Way" is a translation of the Latin via lactea, from the Greek γαλαξίας κύκλος (galaxías kýklos, "milky circle").212223 From Earth, the Milky Way appears as a band because its disk-shaped structure is viewed from within. Galileo Galilei first resolved the band of light into individual stars with his telescope in 1610. Until the early 1920s, most astronomers thought that the Milky Way contained all the stars in the Universe. Following the 1920 Great Debate between the astronomers Harlow Shapley and Heber Curtis,24 observations by Edwin Hubble showed that the Milky Way is just one of many galaxies—now estimated to number as many as 200 billion galaxies in the observable universe.2526 Describe your topic Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Races Category:Planets